Ako sa zahriať
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Keď pochádzate z horúcej džungle, tak vám môže byť v Rusku pekná zima. Kai sa rozhodol pomôcť Reiovy s týmto malým problémom. YAOI!


‚Prečo tu len musí byť taká zima?' pýtal sa Rei v duchu. Celý team Bladebreakerov bol v Petrohrade, kvôli nováčikom, ktorí ich vyzvali. Rei hneď po vystúpení z lietadla zistil, že na zahriatie mu nebudú stačiť ani všetky šaty, čo si priniesol. Prednášku, ktorú im dával ich sprievodca, počúval iba na pol ucha, stále rozmýšľal nad tým, čo má spraviť. Nevšimol si ani to, ako sa Kai naňho díva. Večer sa zahlásili do hotela. Kenny s Tysonom a Maxom boli na jednej izbe a Kai s Reiom na druhej. Rei bohužiaľ zistil, že každý má len jednu tenkú prikrývku, čo jemu určite nebude stačiť, a musel požiadať o deku navyše. Ani to mu však nepomohlo. Napriek tomu, že si na pyžamo obliekol sveter a tepláky a spal pod paplónom s dekou, triasol sa od zimy. „Čo sa deje Kon?" spýtal sa ho Kai. „Absolútne nič!" odvrkol mu Rei. ‚Bože, prečo si vždy taký tvrdohlavý Rei?' spýtal sa Kai sám seba, „No keď myslíš, ty tvrdá palica." ‚Prečo musíš byť vždy taký protivný Kai?' pomyslel si Rei a bez slova sa otočil ku Kaiovi chrbtom, ‚Najmä keď ťa tak milujem.' Ani jeden už nič nepovedal a uložili sa spať.

Rei nemohol zaspať, taká mu bola zima. Nepomohlo mu, ani keď si predstavoval, že je v teple. Kai ho potichu pozoroval. Bol do Reia zamilovaný, ale doteraz sa mu to bál povedať, bál sa, ako by Rei zareagoval. Videl, ako sa Rei trase od zimy a tak pomaly vstal. Už mu bolo jedno, čo na to Rei povie. Rei počul vŕzgať posteľ, ale nevšímal si to, myslel si, že Kai ide na WC. Kai prišiel k Reiovej posteli a vkĺzol pod prikrývky. Rei sa prekvapene obzrel. „Myslím, že takto to bude lepšie, nie?" povedal Kai ticho. „Kai ..." zašepkal Rei. Nemohol tomu uveriť. Miloval Kaia, a teraz sú spolu v jednej posteli. Nevedel, ako má zareagovať. Chvíľu si bez slova hľadeli do oči. Zrazu chytil Kai Reia okolo pása, „Rei ja už to nevydržím, musím ti to povedať. Milujem ťa Rei." Reiovi sa zatriasli oči od prekvapenia. Jeho mlčanie si však Kai zle vysvetlil, „Teraz si asi zo mňa znechutený. Úplne to chá ..." Vtedy mu Rei položil prst na pery, aby ho umlčal. „Ani netušíš, ako dlho som čakal na tieto slová," zašepkal Rei nežne. „Rei," vydýchol Kai, sklonil sa k nemu a pobozkal ho na hodvábne pery.

Kai oblizol Reiovú spodnú peru. Rei oddelil pery, čím umožnil Kaiovmu jazyku vkĺznuť do svojich úst. Ich jazyky sa začali pohybovať pozdĺž seba, bojujúc o dominanciu. Rei zastenal do Kaiových úst. Keď od seba oddelili ústa, aby sa nadýchli, Kai sa pomaly premiestnil, takže teraz bol nad Reiom, jednou nohou medzi jeho. Kai začal Reiovi dávať letmé bozky na líce, na krk a postupne šiel nižšie. Zároveň mu zašiel jednou rukou pod tričko. Rei rýchlo otvoril oči, keď pocítil Kaiove ruky na svojom bruchu. Kai si okamžite všimol, že Rei zneistel. „Čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa ho pošepky. Rei pokrútil hlavou, „Nič, ja len ... ešte som sa s nikým nemiloval." Kai naňho vážne pozrel, „Rei, keď sa na to necítiš, nemusíme to spraviť." Rei znova pokrútil hlavou, „Nie, nie, chcem to. Milujem ťa!" Kai znova pobozkal Reia. Potom chytil spodok jeho trička a stiahol ho z neho. Sám si dal dole tričko, takže boli už obaja hore bez. Kai začal znova Reia bozkávať. Kým sa bozkávali, Kaiova ruka vkĺzla do Reiových trenírok,, uchopila erektujúci penis a začala ho jemne masírovať. Rei hlasno zastenal a oboma rukami sa chytil okolo Kaiovho krku. Kai zatlačil silnejšie, čím si vyslúžil od Reia hlasnejšie stenanie. O pár sekúnd už Rei začal volať: „Mhm, Kai ja už ..." Kai vedel, čo to znamená, preto rýchlo vytiahol ruku, čo bolo doprevádzané Reiovým nespokojným zamrnčaním. Kai sa vymanil z Reiovho objatia a vzpriamil sa. Chytil okraj jeho teplákov a opatrne ich stiahol aj spolu s pyžamom a trenkami. Potom si kľakol medzi jeho nohy. Zohol sa a vzal do úst Reiov penis. Rei zalapal po vzduchu. Cítil tú horúčavu sálajúcu z Kaiových úst. Cítil Kaiove jemné pery pohybujúce sa pozdĺž. To bolo preňho priveľa. Prsty oboch rúk zaryl do posteľného prestierania, vyklenul chrbát a s výkrikom, „Kaaai!" vyvrcholil priamo do Kaiových úst. Kai sa snažil, aby mu nič neušlo, všetko to prehltol. Potom Kai strčil dva prsty ruky Reiovi do úst a zároveň ho začal bozkávať, oblizovať a jemne kúsať pozdĺž krku a ramena. Keď uznal, že prsty sú už dostatočne zvlhčené, vytiahol ich a naposledy sa spýtal: „Ešte je čas to zastaviť. Si si istý, že to chceš Rei?" Rei zaryl svoje prsty do Kaiových vlasov, „Prestaň už rozprávať a začni konať!"

Na tento povel priložil Kai ukazovák k Reiovmu vchodu a pomaly ho vtlačil dovnútra. Rei zasyčal a vyklenul chrbát. Nečakal, že to bude až tak bolieť. Po chvíli sa uvoľnila pocítil, ako sa prst začal pohybovať. K jednému prstu sa pridal druhý a neskôr aj tratí. Rei sykol, keď Kai obšuchol jeho prostatu. Odvtedy si Kai dával pozor, aby sa vždy do nej trafil, výsledkom čoho boli čoraz hlasnejšie výkriky. Tesne pred Reiovým druhým vrcholom Kai prsty vytiahol. Postavil sa a dal si dole nohavice. Usadil sa späť medzi Reiovo nohy, umiestnil špičku svojho penisu k jeho vchodu a pomaly ho doňho zasúval, až kým necítil teplo Reiovho tela po celej jeho dĺžke. Nejaká doba prešla v tichosti, keď Rei šepol, „Kai..." čim Kaiovy naznačil, že sa môže začať hýbať. Najprv pomaly, ale čím ďalej, tým viac zrýchľoval. Rei vzal Kaia okolo krku. Keď chytil Kai Reia za boky, Rei obtočil nohy okolo Kaiovho pásu, čím si ho k sebe ešte viac pripútal. Kai hlasno zastenal Reiovo meno. Ich pot sa miešal dokopy. Kai prirážal čoraz tvrdšie a vrážal do jeho prostaty, čím spôsoboval, že Rei zakaždým vykríkol. „Kai, ja už..." vykríkol Rei. Potom s hlasným, „Áááh Kai," vyvrcholil. Kai ho po pár pohyboch nasledoval a ejakuloval vo vnútri Reia.

Kai skolaboval na Reia a obaja sa snažili chytiť dych. Po chvíli sa Kai trochu spamätal, vytiahol svoj penis a ľahol si vedľa Reia. Srdcia im ešte stále tĺkli zrýchlene a celú pokožku mali rozhorúčenú. Rei sa obrátil ku Kaiovi. „Wo ai ni," zašepkal Rei a dal Kaiovi letmý bozk na krk. „Ja ljublju tu," opätoval mu to Kai a umiestnil svoje pery na horúce Reiove. Rei takmer okamžite zaspal. Kai ešte prehodil cez nich prikrývku a so spiacim Reiom v náručí sa tiež odobral spať.


End file.
